


Blushing

by Missy3000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: And in love, College AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Help, Idiots in Love, Keith is a power bottom, Kinda, Smut, Tags, and i love them too, and idiots, idk - Freeform, meeting at a bar, safe sex, they are in college, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: And that was it. Lance would take his regular stool and tried to keep himself from looking too much. “You always get that drowsy look when you talk about him.”, Pidge had said and Lance didn’t want that gorgeous man to think he was stupid. “He has a mullet, how can he be so darn pretty.”, he had complained to his friends, while they snickered away. Traitors!Every Friday he came, every time they would make eye contact from time to time and then Lance would go home and hate himself for not talking to him, and that was that.But not tonight.A.k.a: Keith and Lance meet at a bar and keep staring at each other like idiots. But one night they finally talk and at some time leave together... But lets leave it to them to complicate stuff.





	Blushing

He was there. Like he was every week. The only reason Lance kept coming back to this shitty place. And still, every time Lance entered the little bar he was scared that he wouldn’t be there, that he found a better place and would vanish out of his life.  
But he was there. Like he was every week and Lance shot him a shy smile. The answer was a long look and a slight relaxation in the other mans face. Not a smile, but Lance pretended he was happy to see him.  
And that was it. Lance would take his regular stool and tried to keep himself from looking too much. “You always get that drowsy look when you talk about him.”, Pidge had said and Lance didn’t want that gorgeous man to think he was stupid. “He has a mullet, how can he be so darn pretty.”, he had complained to his friends, while they snickered away. Traitors!  
Every Friday he came, every time they would make eye contact fro time to time and then Lance would go home and hate himself for not talking to him, and that was that.  
But not tonight.  
“Hey.” Lance looked up and chocked on his drink. There he was, pretty face, dark blue eyes, almost purple, black hair, so soft looking a guy could die, and he was talking to him.  
“Hey.”, Lance said and tried to calm down. “Your nervous is showing.”, Pidge would say.  
“Hey.”, the guy said again and Lance smiled. Then it was silent for a second.  
“I am sorry. I am really bad at this. But I thought maybe I could take this stool next to you…?”  
Lance swooned. A voice from a porno, a little raspy, maybe he smoked and at the same time he looked so cute, all nervous.  
“Not with that mullet you can not.” Oh my god. Lance wanted to hit his head on the table in front of him. Not only was his voice squeaky, no he managed it to insult the guy he wanted to talk to for weeks.  
“Excuse me? I don’t have a mullet.”, pretty face said and frowned. “Of course you do. Look at this. Mullet.” While he talked Lance reached out and touched the long hair. It was soft, just like he imagined. And to his surprise the other man blushed. “Do not.”, he just said sulkily and Lance couldn’t help but smile. “Sit down Mullet-Man. What is your poison?”  
“What?” He sat down and Lance couldn’t believe his luck.  
“Your poison?” Lance laid his head to one side. Pretty face looked seriously confused. “What do you drink, honey?” Another blush. Lance counted that as a win.  
“Water.”

Turned out Pretty face was named Keith. Turned out Keith just kept coming back for him. Turned out Keith noticed him the first time he was there with his brother and just kept coming back. Turned out talking to Keith was really easy.  
And they did. Talk that is. The next few weeks Lance just sat down next to Keith and rambled on over nothing. And Keith listened. Sometimes he would throw in sarcastic comments, sometimes he would talk about his life, sometimes he would laugh. Lance liked that the best.  
“I will become a stripper and quit college.” Lance slumped down next to Keith. “Well, you would make an excellent stripper.” Kieth said dryly. Lance turned his head to look at him and smirked. “Do you wanna be my first client, darling?” Normally that was where it would stop. Two flirtatious lines, Keith would blush and they would go back talking about something else. But not this time.  
Keith did blush, and he looked at his glass. But he also continued talking. “Actually I would like that.”  
Now it was Lances turn to blush. But hey there was an opportunity and he wasn’t one to forfeit. Especially not when it came to Keith. “Yeah? Want to come back to my place later? I could practice with you for my life in poverty.” And there it was Keith laughed and Lance was ready to put another point on his side and move on. “You’re gonna do fine in college.”, Keith said. One point to Loverboy Lance. No one could beat him in flirting. “And also, yeah, I would like to come to your place.”  
Turns out there was someone who could beat him. A stupidly pretty boy with a great sense of humor who was apparently on a mission to kill Lance. Mission successful. Lance was dead, his face was red and he opened his mouth, just to close it again. Keith reached out and touched his cheek. “You’re blushing.” His voice was gentle and quiet. Lance squeaked and Keith laughed again.  
“Want to get out of here now?”, Lance asked quickly and was already standing up. Keith took his jacket and then Lance took his hand and led him to his car.  
This was new territory. They had never been outside the bar and now they were going straight to Lances place. Life was full of surprises.  
But Keith’ hand was warm in his and Lance was happy. He was so happy. 

Lance lived on his own. For a few month now. It had taken him two jobs and all his nerves, but he had his own little place not to far from downtown.  
“Here we are.”, he said and opened the door, “Want something to drink?”  
“Water please.”  
“Of course.”  
Lance vanished into the kitchen. He couldn’t stop smiling. Keith was here. Keith was in his apartment. He should have cleaned up.  
“Here you go.” He handed Keith the glass. And then they stood rather awkwardly in the hallway. Keith looked around, with big eyes and a slightly open mouth. It was adorable.  
“Want to see my room?”, Lance asked and Keith nodded.  
His room was small. Enough space for a bed and a desk and a little drawer full of his clothes. But it had a big window and a cozy atmosphere.  
They sat down on the bed and Lance wasn’t sure what to do. It was all so easy in the bar, but in his room… And also he had promised Keith a strip tease and also he wanted to kiss him really bad.  
“Where exactly do you live again?”, he asked, turning his eyes away from the ceiling and to Keith.  
And then there were lips on his and a hand on his neck. Soft, soft lips, a little chapped.  
Lance took half a second, the he smiled slightly into the kiss and let his fingers wander through Keith’ hair.  
After a while they fell back on the bed. Keith above Lance with those deep purple eyes and a slight smile around his lips. “I wanted to do this for so long.”, he said and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. He felt so light, so free. “Me too. More?”  
Then they were kissing again, and kissing, and then Lances finger found the hem of Keith’ shirt and pulled on it. Keith sat up, pulled the black fabric over his head and dipped back down, capturing Lance’ lips and simultaneously pulling his shirt up.  
Skin touched skin, hands roaming over backs. Lance sighed as Keith let his lips wander down his jaw and neck, sucking lightly on the flesh. He jolted a little when fingers grazed his nipples and Keith looked him in the eyes, a hint of danger and surprise.  
And as the fingers returned to his nipples, carefully, testing, Lance closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation, and Keith’ presence. Keith was here, and he could touch him, feel his shoulder blades under his fingers, feel his breath on his chest. Keith was here and apparently about to open his pants and hey, no they were gone. “I this Ok?” Keith looked up and Lance nodded, pulling him into another kiss. “More then ok.”, Lance said and flipped them.  
Keith looked shocked and Lance laughed. His hands made their way over Keith’ back, lifting his body a little bit, stopped at his butt and gave it a tight squeeze. He heard Keith suck in his breath. And then Keith’ pants had to go.  
For a second he struggled, but they weren’t to tight and both of them giggled when Lance crawled back up to kiss Keith one more time, and one more and one more. He was drowning in this boy, with no desire of learning how to swim.  
This was it. This was where he wanted to be. But nothing said he couldn’t test the limits further. So he led his hands down to the bulge in Keith’ boxer shorts, balancing himself on the other hand next to Keith’ head.  
Lance smiled as Keith shut his eyes tight and made the tiniest whimper. Music to his ears. Confidently, Lance moved the shorts away and took Keith’ dick in his hand, giving it a few strokes. Keith whimpered again, blushing, panting, eyes still shut. And Lance loved it, watching Keith turning slowly into a mess. But he could go further.  
“Could you..?” Keith opened his eyes. Purple, pupils blown. Lance smiled. “Way ahead of you.” And he moved down, letting his mouth do the work.  
Keith now full on moaned, trying hard not to move to much. Lance tried hard not to smile, while he held the boy down with one hand. “Oh god.”, he heard Keith say as he sucked his cheeks in a little bit and then he felt fingers in his hair, slightly pulling. Lance couldn’t help but hum and Keith shuddered. “Lance.”, he sighed, “If you don’t stop..”  
Lance wouldn’t have stopped. He would have been completely happy turning Keith into a mess and taking care of himself in the bathroom later. But Keith had different plans.  
He yanked on Lances hair again and pulled him back up, flipping them in the process, so Keith was on top-  
Their kisses where messy now. Uncoordinated, sloppy, open, wonderful.  
“Condoms?”, Keith asked. “Uhh, drawer to the left.”, Lance said. Keith broke their kiss and reached to the left. Lance watched him. His hair all messy, his body slightly covered in sweat. He would like to run his fingers down that chest, and he could, so he did. Keith smiled at him.  
“I would top… If that is ok with you?”, he asked shyly. Lance smiled. “I am fine either way.”, he said and Keith nodded.  
In a quick movement he got rid of Lances underwear and slipped the condom on. Then he leaned down to kiss him again.  
Then he sat up, positioned himself and sank down, unprepared. It would hurt the next day. But all Lance could think was oh god damn.  
Keith chuckled, he must have said it out loud. Lance gripped onto Keith hips. “Baby...”, he said. He had more to say, but he forgot about it, because Keith lifted himself up, just to move back down.  
The room was filled with panting, sweat and a scent of sex. Lance tightened his grip and let his head fall back down, closing his eyes for just one second, just to look up at Keith. He made it look so effortless, how he moved, hair now sticking to his neck, mouth open, moaning.  
Lance could feel the sensation, could feel it running up his spine. His whole body was relaxed and tense at the same time. With a slightly uncoordinated movement he flipped them again, taking control over the pace. Keith gripped onto his back, nails digging into skin. “Lance.”, he moaned and that just brought him over the edge. All the tension leaving his body, followed by a minimally awkward moan. He stayed still, focusing on Keith again, who was still panting. Not wanting this to stop for him, Lance took his dick and with a few swift strokes Keith came, mouth open, cheeks flushed, eyes shut, beautiful. Lance smiled. He was happy, he was tired, he was drunk on Keith.  
The condom was quickly gotten rid of and he collapsed next to Keith, who shifted near him, laying his head on Lances chest, only to be pulled closer, limbs tangled together. They quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning Lance woke up the bed was empty. Keith must have gone to the toilet.  
But then he saw that Keith’ stuff was gone and Lance got scared, getting up, just grabbing his boxers and jumping into the hallway.  
Keith was there, fully dressed, about to leave. Lance couldn’t believe it.  
“Are you serious?”, he asked, tone already rising. Keith was leaving. They had kissed, they had sex and Keith was leaving. Was that all this was for him? A kiss and a fuck and that’s it?  
“Are you doing what I think you are doing?” Lance sounded desperate now, his voice wrong. He hated it.  
Keith looked at him, eyes dark, closed. “Lance...”, he said, his voice soft, his hand reached out. But Lance didn’t notice it. All he could think about was Keith leaving, leaving without a note, without a word. “Did I miss something? Was this a one time thing?”, Lance asked and he felt the tears building up. “You are build to near to the water.”, Pidge always said and god dammit she was right.  
“Because fucking hell, I thought this was more, I thought you would stay, but apparently I was wrong.” While he was yelling Keith shrunk, hiding himself behind his bang. “Lance, please..”, he whimpered. But Lance didn’t listen. He grabbed a jacket and put it on. The tears were flowing now, openly running down his face.  
“Just go Keith. Just go away.” He was feeling weak, exhausted, couldn’t even look at Keith.  
So he just turned around. Ready to disappear into his room and cry for the rest of his day.  
“Lance.” This time he heard Keith and he stopped. Stopped for a second, contemplating. Did he want to hear the excuses? The explanation?  
But they were both adults, they should be able to talk this out. So Lance sighed and turned around.  
What he saw surprised him. Keith stood there, arms hanging next to his body, shoulders shaking, face filled with tears. “Lance, please.” One more time Keith reached out and the dropped his hand again. “I am so sorry. I was so scared. I thought you didn’t want me to stay. I thought…” His voice was choked by his tears and he had hiccups.  
Lance sighed and stepped closer. “Keith, are you stupid? Of course I would want this.” Carefully he took Keith’ hand and smiled a half smile. “How could you think that of me?”  
Keith laughed under tears, and wiped his tears away. “Because you are so great, everyone loves you. Why would someone like you want to stay with me?”  
Lance sighed. How could he be in love with an idiot like that.  
So he snipped Keith forehead. “Dummy.” But then he pulled him close. Keith body stopped shaking and he grabbed onto Lances jacket. “I want you to stay.”, Lance whispered.  
“I would like that.” Keith voice was mumbled, but Lance could hear him. Swiftly he kissed Keith’ head and then pulled back. “Breakfast?”, he asked and smiled. “I should have some toast and cheese.” Keith smiled, but pulled Lance back into a kiss.  
“I can make grilled cheese.”, Keith said after pulling apart. Lance touched his cheek. “You are blushing.”, he whispered and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh. Will I ever be satisfied with my writing?  
> Who knows?  
> I hope you at least enjoyed it.  
> Leave a comment if you have critism.  
> Or complimets. I'll take those too :P  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


End file.
